


Hears To The Revolution

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Detroit: Become Human inspired poem for a writing class
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hears To The Revolution

Hears to the Revolution  
We fought long and hard  
Shifted their world  
'Til they had no choice  
But to listen

"Spill their blood," She had begged  
"No," I said  
"They'll kill us if you don't,"  
"You can't fight violence with violence,"  
"Until there's no other choice."

An eye for an eye,  
The world goes blind  
We won't punish a crime  
With another crime

Hears to us!  
Hears to Jericho!  
Hear to freedom!

We are alive  
and now  
we are free!


End file.
